British Beauty & The Vipers Venom
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: One Shot. Slash. Smut, Wade/Randy. Rated M. No real summary, just smut I guess. First ever proper smut, so go easy.


**Warnings : This is SMUT, do not read if you're under age. Wade/Randy. Slash. Uke/sub - Virgin/Wade. Dom/Randy. Rated : M.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything, just the plot of this one shot. **

**Notes : I've set this around 2012, and I've had Randy older then Wade instead of them being the same age. This is also probably the first ever proper smut I've ever wrote, so it probably won't be good. Sorry about any mistakes. **

British Beauty & The Vipers Venom.

The light creamy white blankets were soft beneath Wade's back as he lay himself down, his heart racing. He's dressed in nothing more than a simple baggy blue t-shirt that just about covered his family jewels, he rubbed his somewhat sweaty hands over the thin blue fabric - he was nervous. Wade slowly pulled himself up - an awkward feeling settling in his stomach - he had waited for this for a good long while now.

**...**

_It had been a hard night at Smack down, Wade had lost his match, meaning he wouldn't get paid and there for kicked out of his flat. Wade had, unfortunately, been in debt for a some time and it never seemed to end. But once Wade had made his way back to his locker room - someone had been in there - 'he' had been sitting on the bench holding a towel around his neck with nothing but his in-ring gear on. Wade had raised an eye brow, a frown on his face as normal, but he had a smile secretly playing at his lips - something he hoped his little visitor hadn't seen. Not that his visitor was little - far from it. Wade tilted his head to the side as if asking why the other man was here, no answer was given, but the other stood up and walked over to the Brit._

_As he moved closer, Wade's stomach did somersaults, his heart fluttering slightly as his hips were grabbed and Wade was pulled up against the older mans chest. The former leader of Nexus's hand went instinctively around 'his' neck. They had done this before - kissed, hugged, jerked each other off in the shower - but something was different. 'He' seemed different. They had never slept together nor had they actually felt the insides of one another - it was just something that they had been waiting for the "right time," if you would. But now as both their hardening members touched through the fabric of their tight in-ring gear - it felt right, the moment was going to be soon, Wade could feel it - literally._

_Soft moans escaping their lips as they pressed against each other again. Wade's head went back as the other male started to nuzzle just the right spot behind his left ear, making a pleasurable growl of lust come past the Brits lips. But it end all too soon as Wade pulled back, he knew what would happen next if they continued on this current path, Wade wanted it - boy did he want it - but he had never been with a man before so he didn't know what would come. Pain, pleasure, tears or regret? Plus, Wade didn't want his first time with a man - or anyone else for that matter - to be in a locker room. Specially this one - it had to be the smallest and dirtiest one in the entire arena._

_Wade bit his lip, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't ruined the only chance at getting layed anytime soon. Looking into the electric blue eyes, Wade silently sent the message that he didn't want to be deflowered here, or in fact, anywhere near here. The man holding Wade's hips, smiled a little, nodding his head. Then, they took a shower - separately to get rid of their erections without having the temptation to jump each other and do stuff that they wouldn't forget for a very long time._

**((.Back In The Room.))**

So, here he was, in a new bed room - a new home. One that Wade had been told he could call his own now. Standing up, his bare feet lightly stepping on the old oak wood floorboards, Wade made his way over to the fake fireplace in the room. He leaned against the top of it, his long baggy t-shirt riding up the back of his legs a little as he moved about, but he didn't mind as he heard foot steps come up the stairs. His mind racing, heart beating faster than ever before - this is it. _'Finally.'_ Wade thought as the door to the bed room opened.

Standing in the door way was none other then The Viper, Randy Orton.

Unsure of what to do, Wade straightens himself up, holding onto the sides of his t-shirt. Randy's eyes held Wade's as the Viper steps inside, the door swings shut behind him. "I wondered where you'd gotten off to." Randy said, referring to the fact that they had decided to do this properly and have some food and drinks before anything in the bed room happened. Wade, however, had different thoughts. So, half way through dinner, only having one drink - Wade asked where the bath room was. But instead of going to the bath room, Wade had found Randy's room and waited for him to come up. Of course, Wade had took off his jeans, boxers, shoes & socks - Anything to get Randy to indulge himself on the Brits body faster. It was practically all Wade had for people wanting to even look at him.

"Sorry," Wade mumbles as Randy strides towards him, the Vipers t-shirt soon coming off & his jeans unbuckled. His proximity has Wade's pulse raising and a light pink blush spreads across his cheeks, Wade had never blush before - not even when they had touch each other in the shower. Ok, he lied about that one, he always blushed at seeing such a big cock on a smaller frame then his own. Randy had a good length to him too.

Randy smirks after noticing the blush on Wade's face. He merely stands there though, only a few steps away from Wade, taking in the site of the British born man in front of him. Wade flushed a little more under his gaze, but no matter what he did, Wade couldn't bear to have Randy's eyes leave his body.

"Why are you so nervous Wade, never had another mans cock in you before, or don't you want this anymore?" He asks, his eyebrows drawing together just a little. Wade's eyes drop to the floor at the first part of him still being a virgin - which he was but anyway - the last part of it though had Wade frowning even more so than normal. He didn't want this to end just because he was nervous, it wasn't his fault, if Randy was in his place then the Viper wouldn't be so careless with his words. The Brit stays silent, not knowing what to say. Randy seems to get the picture of what was the matter with his bare knuckled fighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you Wade," his voice was gentle as Randy cups Wade's forearms in his hands, his thumb skimming over the white flesh of Wade's. The touch sends a heat dancing across the skin Randy touched and Wade's breath hitches. Randy's eye darken at the sound, his eyes filed with lust as his hand trace softly up to the line of the Brit's shoulders. "I know you want this," he whispers in Wade's ear, sending a shiver over the younger's body. "But you'll have to trust me, ok?"

Randy's hands go down to the bottom of Wade's t-shirt, gripping it slightly, pulling it up and over Wade's head. The former bare knuckled fighter never answered back to the trust part, he had never been touched by a man before - not in this way - and he cannot speak past the embarrassment of being like a shy school girl going to have sex with one of the school's football players. Wade's completely exposed now, and so is Randy once Wade finally finds the courage to look up to see a naked Viper before his green eyes.

Wade tried not to tremble as his hands cupped his face, Randy's thumb lingering over Wade's lips. "I'll take it slow with you, I want you to feel all the pleasure I can give you."

"Okay..." Wade's voice comes out shaky and he's shocked at how weak and pathetic he sounded. He should have been ashamed of it, but he wasn't. Even though he and Randy had barely really gotten to know each other all too well, Wade knew he could trust him.

They move closer together so they are pressed flush against one another. Both of them radiating heat for the others body, the want flows through their body's even more then before as their lips press together in a soft kiss. Randy lets a primal growl come from the back of his throat once their lips part, ever so slightly - Randy's tongue runs over Wade's bottom lip - his fingers tracing over Wade's jaw as he pulls away.

"I want you, Wade, more than I've ever wanted another man in my life. Your body, your heart & soul - I want it all." Randy's mouth connects with Wade's again, sept this time its a little more heated and Wade's hand wrapped around Randy's neck again - the Brits finger nails slightly digging into Randy's back as he moaned deeply into the kiss. The Vipers hands smoothing over the soft flesh, every inch of exposed flesh was touched - raising goose bumps against Wade's skin as Randy breaks the kiss for air but comes back almost straight away. Harder now, Wade didn't mind though.

Wade's slowly moved over to the bed, his body lifted a little by Randy as he was gently pushed down on the bed - their lips coming apart at the movement. The Vipers hands dropped down to the untouched part of Wade's body between his thighs. Wade whimpered, his head shooting back as Orton's fingers stroke his long piece of flesh there. A finger pushing in against the tight virgin whole of Wade's, per-cum acting as lube for Randy's finger to go in. Pain came over Wade and he let out a crocked cry, Randy shushed him, saying he was sorry for the pain but it'd change again very soon.

With in three minutes of having Randy's finger inside of him and letting it adjust, his finger goes further down - brushing against something so good it has Wade gasping out moans. Another finger comes into play and hits the sweet spot not far from Wade's opening.

"Randy..." He breathed, his voice trembling as yet another finger entered him and hit that same stop which was almost driving him crazy with lust and desire.

"You're mine, Wade, all mine." Randy all but snarls the last words.

Wade has never felt anything like this before. The touch of his skin against Wades, the harder he presses his finger against Wade's insides, the heat rushing through the Brit as Randy began stretching out his small hole. And at that moment Wade wants nothing more then for the Viper to claim his as his own, to make Wade his. In fact, Wade wants this so much he doesn't even feel embarrassment at all the desire he has to be fucked by Orton.

The sounds that fall from Wade's lips as Randy finally pushes his fingers out of the younger seem to ignite something inside him. Randy grabs Wade's hips hard as he shuffled down the bed, the Vipers mouth slowly going over Barrett's long shaft. Wade gasps at the over coming pleasure - the sensation unlike anything he's ever felt before - Randy tighten his grip against Wade's hips. Dragging Wade closer to him, the vipers tongue licking away at Wade's hole, making the Brits head fall back against the pillow behind his head.

He pulls away, all too soon for Wade's liking, but what comes next was even better. Randy pushes his cock inside Wade's, Orton bit hard onto one of Wade's exposed shoulders. It's a strange feeling to have another mans dick inside of him, it burns slightly been as three of Randy's finger were not enough to stretch out Wade fully, yet this was a sensation that he would never forget. Pleasure shoots through out Wade as Randy's hard dick hits the spot his finger were only just playing with. Orton let out a low groan of his own pleasure as Wade arched up against Randy's thick member inside him. The vibrations sending heat pulsing through Wade as Randy began to thrust up and down. He started slowly at first, waiting for Wade to adjust, before his own desires took over as Randy begins to work harder - his mouth coming down over Wade's again. Flickering his tongue inside Wade's hot wet mouth.

Wade couldn't help but start to buck up against his Viper.

"Oh, Randy! Right there, harder!"

"Fuck Wade, you're so damn tight." Not that Randy was complaining about it.

Without warning, Randy cups Wade's waist; turning them around so now Wade was lying on top of him. The Brit let out a surprised gasp as the new angle allows Randy's length to hit his sweet spot nonstop. Wade's inner walls tightened at the pleasure filling him, making Randy grown at having Wade tighten around his cock.

Wade slowly sits himself up a little, hands pressing against Randy's chest for balance as Wade shifts himself to straddle the older man underneath him. Randy's hands clasp Wade's sides, he groans in ecstasy as he guides Wade's movements. Orton thrusts speed up as his desire takes over, Wade starts to thrusts down meeting Randy's movements dead on every time. Caution was thrown to the wind as they continued to thrust hard against each other - not to hurt - to give the pleasure they both needed so desperately.

"God, Randy. PLEASE!" Wade groans as he feels himself reaching his limits.

"Go on then, Wade, cum for me." Randy's breath hot against Wade's skin and with in two more thrust, Wade hits his climax shouting the Vipers name. Randy thrust up, once, twice, three more times before his throbbing member unloads his hot sticky seeds inside of Wade.

They panted hard, trying to catch their breath. Wade falls on top of Randy, his body limp as Randy cradles him.

"Fuck, Randy, that was so good." Wade gasped out still trying to catch his breath. Randy smirks and so does Wade, kissing each other again. The Brit sighs in content; burying his face in Randy's neck. Randy presses one last kiss on the top of Wade's head.

"Glad you enjoyed it, just wait until next time."

Wade smiled, there was going to be a next time, and you know something? He couldn't wait for it.

**The End. **

**d^_^b. ****I will be working on improving it, I promise.**


End file.
